


Holding You

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “I’ll leave as soon as I’ve talked to Martha,” you said, “I just need a moment with her, with  my friend.”Francine smiled sadly. “You don’t have to hide you’re in love with her from us, Y/N.”





	Holding You

Francine Jones, Martha’s mother, handed you a mug of tea and sat down in the chair facing you, groaning loudly.  
“I still...don’t really know what happened...but, nobody remembers?” she asked.  
“Nobody remembers,” you whispered, “nobody remembers that hell. That’s good, right?”  
“It’s already making me feel insane. Nobody will ever believe us...but it was real,” Francine said. She leaned to the window where both of you could see the TARDIS in the distance and Martha’s black hair waving in the wind.  
“What do you think she’s saying to him?” you asked, slowly bringing the cup to your dry lips.  
“I think she’s saying goodbye,” Francine said.  
________________________________________  
“Goodbye? What? She’s in love with him...she walked the Earth for him. She would be daft to leave him now, he might finally notice her,” you said, frowning.   
Tish, Martha’s sister, who was standing on the other side of the room rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but maybe she’s finally realized that it’s not his attention she needs.” She looked you straight in the eye, a piercing look that pinned you to the chair.  
“Y/N, are you sure you don’t want to go home to your family? God, you went through the same hell as we did,” Clive, Martha’s father, said. He sat down next to you. “Martha will understand.”  
“I’ll leave as soon as I’ve talked to Martha,” you said, “I just need a moment with her, with my friend.”  
Francine smiled sadly. “You don’t have to hide you’re in love with her from us, Y/N.”  
You looked up from the tea, biting your lip. The woman in front of you was speaking the truth. You were in love with Martha Jones. Head over heels in love, the I-would-do-anything-for-you kind of love. The love she had for the Doctor, the love she was too busy with to notice yours.   
“I saw it in her eyes,” Tish said, walking over to the window, “that look when she saw you again after a year. Yes, she was happy seeing us and the Doctor too, she was incredibly happy to see him, but it was like something finally clicked in that brain of hers.”  
“All right, let’s not make Y/N uncomfortable,” Francine said.  
The front door opened creakingly and a moment later Martha opened the room, her eyes shining. You didn’t know if it was the happy kind of shining or the tears kind of shining. “How’s everyone doing?”  
“Just kind of taking it all in,” Clive said.   
“Mom, dad, I need to talk to you in the kitchen,” Tish said, already dragging her parents out of the room. She nodded at you encouragingly.   
The door slammed close behind Martha. She was still standing, a bit strangely, like she was too afraid to sit down. She tried to smile, you smiled at her, but genuinely.  
Then you were up and before she could even open her mouth you were hugging her, holding her close, rubbing her back. She almost collapsed in your arms and you supposed she was finally realizing what had happened to her, to everyone.  
“Martha, Martha, I missed you,” you gasped against her hair that carried the smell of the woods with her.  
“I missed you too, Y/N, so much,” Martha whispered, “I thought of you every day. About what they were doing to you. I am so sorry I dragged you into this...I’m so sorry.”  
“No, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to walk with you. You were all alone,” you said. Together you sat down on the couch.  
“I wasn’t all alone. I just imagined you next to me, yelling to me not to give up. I imagined you saying: “It’s you and me against the world, kid.” That sounded like something you would do,” Martha chuckled.  
You laughed, your eyes filling with tears. “I think so.”  
Martha stared at you and you stared at her. In a moment the two of you told each other just by looks what had happened, the sadness, the tears, the battle to keep hoping, the little victorious moments...everything. It was overwhelming.  
Her lips were on yours and you thought you were going to faint before you threw your arms around her, holding her close. You were holding her, kissing her back, loving her.   
The kiss left both of you breathless, you had to close your eyes to calm down a bit.  
“How long have you been in love with me?” Martha asked.  
“The month after we first met I realized,” you confessed.  
She smiled, wiping away a tear. “That’s a long time. I’m sorry I never noticed, I’m so sorry I never realized that you’re the one, Y/N. I love you.”  
“Even after everything, I don’t regret loving you, Martha,” you said. “I love you and I just kissed you...and god, it’s worth it.”  
She laughed, hugging you again.


End file.
